It is often desired to secure a flexible line to another object. Many different kinds of knots have been devised for this purpose.
However, it is sometimes desired to accomplish the same result without tying a knot. Knots can tend to be difficult to undo, can damage the line, and it can be difficult to exactly control the location of the knot.
Various “no knot” hardware devices have been developed for various applications. For example, fishing hooks and lures have been developed, such as the one described in US Pub. No. 2005/0274054. An on-line search for “no knot fishing” will illustrate many such devices.